1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronically controlled storage assemblies. More particularly, this invention relates to storage assemblies with electronic interlock locking control assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that storage assemblies, such as file cabinets, use locking assemblies to protect the articles stored within the assembly. Common locking assemblies utilize mechanisms such as key locks or combination locks. The systems work well in their ability to secure the contents of the storage cabinet. An electronic lock that locks all the drawers on the desk by pressing one button is known.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,241 to Naito et al discloses an electronically controlled and locked stationary stack assembly which comprises a plurality of vertically and horizontally spaced storage units. A control panel receives inputs which correspond to access codes and position codes. The access codes may or may not be restrictive as to the areas of the stack assembly the user has access. The position codes release a particular file or drawer space the user wishes to retrieve. Although this assembly does limit access of the contents of the assembly, thus increasing security, it does not enhance safety. A user may access all of the drawers at one time, given the proper code, and the center of gravity may move sufficiently to tip and fall over onto the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,012 to Rollins discloses an electronic locking system for a building which comprises an enclosure with exterior and interior doors. The electronic locking system comprises individual locks on every door with a number of access codes with which the individual locks unlock their respective door. The disclosure includes an alternative embodiment including the ability to program the electronic lock system via software means. However, no part of this disclosure discusses limiting the access to the building rooms to one at a time. In fact, there are no safety ramifications in accessing one of the doors at a time or all the doors at once.
Currently, two systems are incorporated into tall storage cabinets such as filing cabinets; a locking system is needed to secure the contents when desired, and another system is used to limit the number of drawers to be opened at any one time to one. This prevents the center of gravity from shifting too far forward, thus preventing the hazard of the file cabinet from tipping over onto the user. This duplication of interlocking systems is financially costly and space inefficient.